hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Hive
The Hive is a large community of bees hidden away below the Kingdom's Edge. It can only be reached after acquiring the Tram Pass from Deepnest and taking the Tram to Kingdom's Edge. Description Particular to the Hive are structures built out of brown and translucid honey-like materials. The architecture also follows a hexagonal shape reminiscent of honeycombs. Along on the floor, in egg-like clumps, are globs of honey- some of which contain caches of Geo. Platforms within the area bear a hexagonal design and also appear to be formed from hardened honey. Some of these platforms, and even a wall within the Hive, are cracked- making them vulnerable to being shattered by the speeding bulk of a Hive Guardian. Found supporting the structure, are large brown pillars placed in various locations inside the Hive and providing illumination are hanging lights made out of nectar. The Hive is decorated with rod-like protrusions from the ground, which emit a dull light and crystallized honeycombs which are also densely scattered in the area. In the lower regions of the structure are chairs, tables and shelves, all sharing a hexagonal design. Lore The Hive is inhabited by a species of airborne warriors ruled by a queen. Though the colony exists within Hallownest, they remained separate from the kingdom's affairs, walled off from the lands of the Pale King.Official manual: "Walled off from the lands of the king, a species of airborn warriors were ruled by a queen who grew so huge she could no longer leave her domain."Hive Queen Vespa: "Though this hive exists within Hallownest, we play no part in its attempt at perpetuation." During Hallownest's reign, the bees sealed up all outside accesses save for the occasional patrolling Hivelings.Wanderer's Journal, p. 119. Their queen died after growing so large she could no longer leave her domain. From then on the Hive was weakened and thus eventually overtaken by the Infection.AMA answer concerning the Hive on Reddit How to access The Hive can be accessed once the Knight obtains the Tram Pass and takes it to Kingdom's Edge. Heading east, they will come across a wall patrolled by a few stray Hivelings. Either wall jumping and hitting the wall with the nail or simply firing a Vengeful Spirit/Shade Soul will destroy the hidden breakable wall and grant the Knight access to the Hive. |Boss1 = Hive Knight|Boss1cp = |Loot1_FileName = Hiveblood |Loot2_FileName = Mask Shard|Loot2_Amount = 1|Loot2_Description = requires Hive Guardian to break a wall |Loot3_FileName = Grub|Loot3_Amount = 2|Loot3_Description = 1 only accessible through north entrance |Loot4_FileName = Whispering Root|Loot4_Description = 20 Essence |Loot5_FileName = Geo Deposit|Loot5_Amount = 10|Loot5_Description = 2 only accessible through north entrance}} Trivia * Despite being a separate area from Kingdom's Edge, the Hive does not have its own map and is only mapped once the Knight obtains Kingdom's Edge's map from Cornifer. * Early in development, the Hive was located below Deepnest.The Making of Hollow Knight - Gameinformer interview with Team Cherry. }} ru:Улей fr:La Ruche es:La_Colmena pt:A Colmeia